It's Time To Run
by Star19
Summary: The greatest love story. Told by Arabella Figg, the love between Lily and James
1. The Story Starts

DISCLAIMERS I own the rubbish bits, i.e. the storyline and characters you don't recognise.  
  
DEDICATIONS don't have any, just force of habit it is in here really. But I tell you what, how about any future reviewers.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE A new story from the pen of Star, and I haven't got a clue where it is going, but we will see. This will be a short chapter really, but after this, what would people prefer, long chapters with big gaps between updates, OR short chapters, with more frequent updates????????? By the way, don't moan that this chapter is short, which is why you are getting two at once. It is just setting the scene.  
  
IT'S TIME TO RUN  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Look Arabella, you were my Mum's best friend.' Said Harry, the tears in his eyes. 'I just want to know about her and Dad. Please.'  
  
I looked at Sirius and he nodded. 'Look Harry, this is really painful for me to, I miss your parents loads. I will tell you, but it was not always sunny.'  
  
'Please Arabella, apart from Sirius you are the only person who really knew them.'  
  
After glancing at Sirius who was staring pointedly into the fire, I knew to hide the tears in his eyes, I nodded my assent. This was going to be painful for all of us, so after settling back in my chair and casting my mind back 29 years, I began..  
  
"Lily and James Potter. What can you say really? The only thing you can really say is that their love story rivalled that of that muggle couple, Romeo and Juliet, and that is why you came to me. To hear the story of Lily and James. My friends. The TRUE love story.  
  
Because that is what it was, true love, from the minute Lily set eyes on James, she turned to me and said,  
  
'Arabella Figg, I think I am in love.' 


	2. I think I am in love

DISCLAIMERS I own the rubbish bits, i.e. the storyline and characters you don't recognise.  
  
DEDICATIONS again, don't have any, just force of habit it is in here really. But I tell you what, how about any future reviewers.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE Thank you for sticking with it on too the second chapter, especially after that incredibly short first one.  
  
It's time to run  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It was our first day at Hogwarts. Lily and I had known each other since we were tiny, we lived across the road from each other, in fact in the same house that her sister lives in today. We were both Muggle born, so it was a but of a shock to find out we were both witches, or freaks, as Lily's sister called us.  
  
Well anyway, it was our first day. We had got on the train at Platform 9 and ¾, which was weird, just walking through a wall. Lily was taking it all better than I did, she just accepted things, it was like she walked through walls everyday. Once on the platform we had both been staring around in wonder, when suddenly she poked me,  
  
'Arabella Figg, I think I am in love.'  
  
I looked towards where she was pointing, and phew, I mean, James was good looking, even at age 11, very good looking. He had dark hair, but it was messy, making him look really casual and laid back. He was standing there chatting to another boy, I later found out that this was Sirius Black, again he was good looking, but neither of them were my type. But I could understand Lily's feelings.  
  
But anyway, Lily wasn't stupid, she didn't just stand there dreaming, and she didn't do anything in her power to 'get him' she just acted normal. So we got carriage ready for the journey. As the train set off, we looked at each other, we were both so excited, the start of our new lives. WOW. It was so exciting, really amazing.  
  
Five minutes into the journey, and who should come barging into our carriage, but 'Lily's love' and his sidekick."  
  
"Sidekick?" interrupted Sirius, "He was MY sidekick."  
  
I looked at Harry, but he was just grinning at Sirius,  
  
"No Sirius, you were Dad's sidekick. A totally unbiased person has just said so." And he grinned at me.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying," I continued. "James came barging into our carriage, with Sirius."  
  
"The sidekick." Muttered Harry, and I grinned at him.  
  
"Well he just did a double take. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he was in love as well, and it was sickening really. So with love at first sight, you would think things would be easy, but no, it wasn't, and I will tell you all of that later, but for now, I will just tell you of our first day.  
  
So there we were in a carriage, with James and Sirius. Well it was two muggle-born girls and two wizards, who had known about magic since they were born. So they started telling us some stories, something along the line of, entry to Hogwarts was based on fighting a troll, if you failed you were in Hufflepuff, if you cheated, you were in Slytherin, if you used intelligent means, you were in Ravenclaw, and if you just were brave etc, you were in Gryffindor. I was fooled, how was I supposed to know? Well, Lily had been taking this all in, and she suddenly grinned and said,  
  
'That sounds quite exciting really.'  
  
We all just looked at her, I was thinking, fighting a troll, fun? I don't know what James and Sirius were thinking, no one ever knew what went on in their heads, if anything that is. But we were all just staring at her, and suddenly she goes,  
  
'You prats! Of course we don't have to fight a troll. I HAVE read Hogwarts a History, you know. Now either you two have been deceived or you were trying to deceive us. Which is it?'  
  
'Um. Sorry.'  
  
It is quite funny looking back on it. It was one of the only times, I have ever seen Sirius lost for words, another was when he found me kissing Snape."  
  
"SNAPE????"  
  
"I know, I still get nightmares, but hey it was a dare off Lily. But anyway, I just burst out laughing, the shocked expressions their faces when they found out they had been rumbled. But once we had got that sorted we ended up plying exploding snap for the rest of the journey, ow my hand hurt afterwards, so of it was because of the explosion, but the rest was when your darling godfather got a bit over enthusiastic."  
  
"Me???? Oh yeah, I remember."  
  
"But finally, we got to Hogwarts, and were led across the lakes by Hagrid. He wasn't groundskeeper then, he was still training under his predecessor, who I cannot actually remember the name of, he left in our second year, and in our first I think I only ever met him once.  
  
Then it was time for the sorting, I was SO nervous, and so were Lily and James, but they were trying hard not to show it. I don't know about him," nodding my head towards Sirius, "he didn't SEEM to be. So as McGonagall we went up and placed on that hat thing. First Sirius went up, and straight away just as the hat touched the first stands of his hair, it shouted,  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
This one table started cheering, and Sirius went and sat on the end, next there were a couple of Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, before it was Lily's turn, this time however the hat was on her head for a long time, before finally calling out,  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Then it was my turn, and I was another Gryffindor, and finally it was James'. Like Sirius, the hat hardly touched his head, before it yelled out, and he came to join us.  
  
Also in Gryffindor in our year were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and Danielle Arsen and Elisabeth Mitchfield.  
  
During the feast Sirius rapidly regained his confidence, shown by the fact that he nearly started a food fight, afterwards we were all shown to our common room and dormitories.  
  
In the boys' room, they fought over whom got which bed, meaning Sirius won (after James got bored) and so got the bed by the window. James and Remus got the beds in the middle, and Peter got the bed by the door. Within minutes, the room was a tip, with James and Sirius stuff everywhere, while Peter watched in amazement as the floor disappeared and Remus unpacked, carefully. There came a knock at the door, and Professor McGonagall came in,  
  
'I just wanted to. what on earth happened here?' She asked in amazement.  
  
What's wrong Professor?' asked Sirius, dead seriously.  
  
'The, the mess.' She just managed to stammer.  
  
James and Sirius looked quizzically at each other.  
  
'Professor, for James and Sirius, this is tidy. Wait till they have been here a day or two.' Stated Remus as he carried on with his unpacking.  
  
'Well I never!' and the Professor left hurriedly.  
  
'Well I don't think she'll be coming back!' was the first thing that Peter Pettigrew actually said.  
  
'That Pete, my old buddy, old pal, is all part of the master plan!' Replied Sirius throwing his arm around Peter's shoulder, whilst James nodded absentmindedly as he found the magazine he was looking for at the bottom of his trunk, and fell on his bed to read it. Remus, meanwhile, had sorted all his own things out and so started putting Sirius' and James' stuff away as well.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' room, we tossed a coin to decide who slept where, that was Lily's idea, she felt it would be fair, ending with me by the window, Lily and Danielle in the middle and Elisabeth, or Bethy as we called her, by the door. We began to unpack, whilst gossiping quietly when Professor McGonagall came in, still white from her encounter in the other room.  
  
'Well girls, I hope you are all settling in fine?'  
  
'Yes Professor.'  
  
'Good, good.'  
  
And she walked away mumbling to herself about untidy people.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with her?' asked Danielle. 'The boys' room.' Responded Lily, 'come on, let's go and have a look.'  
  
Five minutes Lily and I went tumbling into the boy's room giggling. The room was still a mess, though not half as bad as it had been, thanks to Remus' tidying (as everyone knows, it takes longer to tidy then make a mess).  
  
'What in Merlin happened here?' asked Danielle in shock.  
  
'Sirius!' came a voice from behind us.  
  
We turned and burst out laughing again because there was Peter trying to clear away a path between his bed and trunk.  
  
'And James.' Added Remus, whilst carrying on putting things in draws.  
  
'Where are they?' asked Lily looking round for them.  
  
Just then Danielle and Bethy entered the room.  
  
'Bliming heck!' gasped Danielle in shock.  
  
Remus gestured towards two beds; both with the curtains drawn round them.  
  
'They haven't?'  
  
'They've gone to bed, they were tired after the journey.' Lily turned round and whispered to us,  
  
'Time for the water trick.'  
  
We knew what she meant so we walked out of the room and returned a minute later each carrying a glass of water. Where upon we walked up to the two beds and on the count of three, drew back the curtains and flung the contents of each glass on the figure in the bed. There were mild screams of surprise, but we didn't wait to see what happened next, we fled, Lily, the champion 100 metre runner at primary school streaking ahead. James and Sirius followed only stopping to grab pillows, and Remus grabbing Peter who was again watching in shock charged out after them.  
  
When Remus and Peter reached our room, we heard them burst out laughing because there we were laughing and screaming with feathers floating everywhere as we had one massive pillow fight. Feathers were sticking to James and Sirius because they were so wet, and they looked like ducks.  
  
That was a great first night, and we kind of carried on the tradition every year. It was the same, James and Sirius making a massive mess, and it all ending in one massive pillow fight."  
  
I sighed, remembering, how it had all changed. I glanced at Harry, he was staring into the fire, and Sirius was trying to hide his tears by looking out of the window. I got up to make a cup of tea, I would carry on the story later.  
  
*********************  
  
AN: So what did you think of my second story hey???? Please review, and give me some ideas and advise for the future. 


End file.
